


When You Love Someone Let Them Go

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, M/M, Sad Story, Unrequited Love, no happy ending, sorry bbies, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what anyone tries to tell you, nothing is free. Everything comes with a price, including your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Love Someone Let Them Go

“I need to go back to heaven,” Castiel said, turning to look at Dean. “With everything that is going on, I feel as though they could use my help. And…” He trailed off. 

“And?” Dean asked, his voice soft. He knew what was coming, he knew he should have just kept his mouth shut earlier. 

“And I don’t think I can come back. Not for a while,” the angel cast his eyes downward, to afraid to meet Dean’s. “I fear it will be too much staying here when I know you, when I know that you…”

“I understand,” the hunter replied quickly so Castiel didn’t have to finish, smiling sadly. He felt a small lump form in his throat, but he pushed it down. Now wasn’t the time. He took a step back, giving the man some space. Cas nodded at Dean once, signaling that he was about to take his leave, before he stopped suddenly. 

“Dean…” He began and the hunter internally winced at the sound of his name coming from the angel’s lips. “Why are you so alright with me leaving right now?” Cas’ brow furrowed as he looked up at Dean, who took a deep breath before answering. 

“When you really love someone, as much as I love you,” he said, it taking all of his strength to push out the words that were stuck in his throat for so many years. “You let them go.” He left off the last part, the part about how if they loved you too they would come back to you. He already knew his feelings were unreciprocated. This was his unrequited love story. 

Cas looked at him sadly, seemingly wishing he could find some small trace of the love that Dean felt for him inside himself. When the hunter confessed his feelings not much more than a few days prior, Castiel said that he loved him too, but in the way that brothers love. Familial love. It was enough for Dean, for he knew he would always love the angel, but he was alright with being nothing more than Cas’ brother. But it wasn’t enough for the angel, and that was why he was leaving. 

He placed a warm hand on Dean’s cheek and the hunter let his eyes shut as he leaned into the touch. In the next moment the only thing he felt was the memory of that heat and when he opened his eyes, his angel was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> More sad junk.
> 
> Read more of my fics at [spn-x-reader](http://spn-x-reader.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Reblog Link](http://im-the-deanwinchester.tumblr.com/post/118527656557/something-sad-and-destiel-i-wrote)


End file.
